Some amusement park attractions or rides have ride dynamics that are favorable for ride participation in a wheelchair. In order for a wheelchair user to use the ride, they must access and enter a ride vehicle. One solution is to have the train of ride vehicles stop at the mount/dismount platform for loading and unloading riders from the individual ride vehicles. Another solution is to slow down the train of ride vehicles from the ride speed to a reduced speed and have a mount/dismount platform that moves at this reduced speed. Currently, this reduced speed is helpful because the access ramps on ride vehicles require multiple manipulation to fold and unfold for use by an operator or a passenger in a wheelchair. Other ride attractions use a rotating turntable, however for ambulatory riders only, meaning passengers in a wheelchair may not participate on those rides without transferring out of a wheelchair.
There is a need for a loading system to allow access by passengers in wheelchairs to amusement park attractions without substantially stopping the train of ride vehicles at the loading platform.